


In Gold and Ruby

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Confessions, Deception, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Perversion, Pervert Kid Flash, Prodding into Personal Privacy, Relationship Trouble, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Story Time with lunarRein, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top being Topped, Trust Issues, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Love is great, even better when you find the one person who you want to spend your life with. For Robin, said love is his teammate Beastboy but, when a mysterious boy comes to into the Titans' lives asking for their help, his true love is at risk of being taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote with my good friend lunarRein, we'll continue this story if people like it.

**In Gold and Ruby**

 

_Love is great, even better when you find the one person who you want to spend your life with. For Robin, said love is his teammate Beastboy but, when a mysterious boy comes to into the Titans' lives asking for their help, his true love is at risk of being taken away._

 

The Titans sat on the sofa, with a pizza box with barely any slices left in it, as the young heroes watched TV.

 

"Hey has anyone seen Robin?"-Beastboy asks his friends.

 

“Nope~ Maybe he is...training?”-Starfire

 

"Or he's in his study doing what he does."-Cyborg says shrugging.

 

"Hmm." Beastboy sighs as he goes back to watching Tv.

 

"Don't worry Beastie I'm sure he'll come out... eventually..."

 

"Yeah, if someone attacks the town.."

 

“We will be ready...now can you stop talking over it?”- Raven says annoyed.

 

"Hmph. Why do you care about what's playing on the tv you're reading your stupid book."

 

“Well I don't care, but I'd rather hear that than listen to your voice scratching the back of my brain.”- Raven

 

"Come on you guys, settle down."-Cyborg says, placing a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

 

"Ugh whatever." Beastboy grumbles out, crossing his arms before getting up. "Fine, enjoy not watching tv." Beastboy leaves the living room and goes to Robin's study and gently knocks on the door. "Hey, Robin are you in there?"

 

Robin opens his door. “Yeah? Hey Beastboy...what do you need?”

 

"Hey…Robin…I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me...or uhh...this is a bad time?"

 

“Um sure. It's not a bad time, what did you want to do?”-Robin

 

"Uhh we could chill in my room or uhh maybe hang on the roof together?" Beastboy smiles slightly and glances around as he waits for a response. "But if you're too busy I'll understand."

 

“I'm not busy...but um we can hang on the roof.” Robin thinking about the last time he saw Beastboy’s room and the scarring left from it.

 

Beastboy smiles as he walks with Robin up to the roof, holding on to his arm. They get to the roof and Robin takes a seat.

 

“So, what did you want to do?”

 

"Uhh I don't know I was just missing you, you've been in your room ever since we got back."

 

“Oh.” A hardly noticeable blush goes across Robin's face. “Well I've just been planning out new strategies for the team, seeing what I can improve on as a leader.”  

 

"Sounds cool." Beastboy says as he places his head on Robin's shoulder, purring. Robin smiles and rubs the top of Beastboy's head.

 

“It's nice that I was missed by someone~” Beastboy nuzzled up close to Robin as they watched the sun set. Robin put his arm around Beastboy. “Thanks for pulling me out, this is a lot more relaxing. Thanks.”

 

"No problem dude." Beastboy smiles brightly. "So uh…how are things?"

 

“Things have been going okay. How are things going with you?”

 

"I'm ok I guess…I know I've asked you this a while ago but uhh wanna sleep with me?"

 

Robin looks to Beastboy and thinks about it. “Um...I don't mind...I did put it off last time…”

 

"Re-really~?!" Beastboy says with sparkling eyes.

 

“But on one condition….”

 

"Yeah huh~?"

 

“Is...your room not going to kill me..?”

 

"Uhh well..uhh I guess I could air it out and clean up a little. Eheh..anything else?"

 

“Not really…”

 

"Okay well I better go get ready~" Beastboy got up and quickly went to his room, having a bounce to his steps. There he tried his best to clean up and left the room door open so the smell, that he didn't notice, would disperse.

 

Robin eventually went down to see if Beastboy's room was okay to spend a night in. Robin poked his head inside the room and saw that it looked spotless, and smelled clean enough to be in.

 

“Beastboy? You here?”

 

"Yeah I'm here." Beastboy says as he pulls himself out of his closet, then quickly forces the doors shut.  "Eheh so what do you think?"

 

“It's really clean, I'm impressed…” Robin stepping in fully,having  the door closing behind him.

 

Beastboy smiles as he finds something to put in front of the bulging doors. "Great so uhh ya tired?"

 

“A little bit.”- Robin yawning slightly.

 

"Well~" Beastboy got in his bed and lifted up the covers.

 

Robin walked to the bed and got in, yawning once more. “It's nice.”

 

Beastboy smiles as Robin gets in bed, Beastboy wraps his arms around his leader and closes his eyes. Robin smiles and closes his eyes, dozing off completely.

 

The next day, the doorbell rings repeatedly for a while, getting the Titans' attention.

 

"ALRIGHT ALREADY ENOUGH WITH THE BELL!! I'M COMING SO JUST CUT IT OUT ALRIGHT!?" Cyborg shouts as he angrily walks toward the main doors. "What?"

 

"Are you guys the teen Titans?"-A boy asks, in a half yellow half red one piece suit.

 

"Who wants to know?"

 

"I do, I need your help."

 

The boy is taken to the lobby were the Titans are all grouped together.

 

"So, who are you?"-Robin asks.

 

"You can call me Kid Flash..."-The boy says, as he looks over the group, locking eyes with Beastboy and sending him a smile. "Dude you're pretty cute." Kid Flash adds with a wink.

 

"Um...thanks.." Beastboy says with a friendly grin.

 

“So, what do you need help with?” Robin bringing attention back at the situation at hand.  
  
"Right." Kid looks away from Beastboy to Robin as he's in the spotlight. "I was attacked and whoever did it erased my memory and stole my powers."

 

"Who would do such a thing?"-Starfire asks as she floats slightly above the others.

 

"I wish I could say."

 

“Have we faced anyone who can steal powers and memories?”- Raven

 

“We can look through the database...do you at least remember where it happened at?”-Robin

 

"No, I've tried all day to remember anything but the last thing I remember is going to bed then I'm waking up in this city. I already knew about you guys so I figured you could help me out hopefully."- Kid Flash says glancing over to BB again with a smile. "Until then I'll be looking towards the bright side~"

 

“Of course, we’d help~” Beastboy, smiling widely.

 

“Well don't worry, we will find the person behind this.”- Robin with a serious tone.

 

"Umm mind if I crash here? My home…is kind of gone really." Kid Flash says turning back to Robin.

 

“What do you mean by that? You had a bed to go to...” -Raven being insensitive.

 

"I mean that it was burned to the ground, it could have been an accident or by the same people or who did this to me but I'm skeptical cuz if they were gonna burn down my house on take my powers why not just kill me. I might've just left the oven on. Either way I have no place to go."

 

Kid Flash took a glance around the room. "You guys look like you wanna talk so I'll just go out in the hall." Kid Flash smiled then started to walk towards the lobby doors.

 

“Well I think he should stay...if he doesn't have anywhere to go.” -Beastboy looking to Robin.

 

“I'm thinking the same...but what about the rest of you?”-Robin asking the team.

 

"I agree, it would be wrong to toss out like the trash."-Starfire

 

"Especially if we actually told him that we'd help him. Anybody have any ideas on who could be our bad guy?"-Cyborg asks.

 

“No one comes to mind recently…”-Robin “But we are going to look more into this since this person is a danger.”

 

"Perhaps if we knew more about him we would know who his enemies might be."- Starfire says.

 

“If he’s staying here that should give us plenty of time. He might remember stuff on his own…”-Robin

 

“He might remember...but what if this is just a setup?”-Raven

 

"To spy on us? I guess it's possible we'll just have to keep an eye on him and ear out for anything else that might be going on."-Cyborg says.

 

“If it's a setup I'm going to crush him where he stands.”- Raven “So go welcome him  if he's staying then.” Raven floating off.

 

Starfire flies over to the doors and they open to show kid Flash laying on his back, with his hands behind his head.

 

"Sup so did you guys decide on a plan?" Kid asks as he gets up.

 

"Yes, and we're delighted to have you in our home." Starfire says with a smile, having Kid Flash walk with her into the lobby. "However, in order to help you we need to know more about you."

 

"Well it's about seven inches and curved slightly to left." Kid Flash says as he looks at Beastboy and winks with a large smile. Starfire just looks at her friends, utterly confused. "So, what do you want to know?" Kid Flash says as he looks at the other Titans.

 

"How about just where you're from?"-Cyborg says.

 

"San Francisco."

 

"How'd you get here?"

 

"Probably to see you guys...I'm kind of missing a day though."

 

“Do you know of anyone who would want you out of the picture?”- Robin

 

"Uh yeah but they're all in jail. Plus, this had to be someone new to the game otherwise I'd be missing more than just a day."

 

“And you don't remember any details even any tiny detail?”- Robin

 

"Uhh...hmm oh...uh no nadda..I'm sorry...I got nothing.." Kid Flash said as he lowered his head.

 

“It's fine...maybe you just need to relax~” Beastboy saying cheerfully “maybe you’ll remember something later. You hungry bro?”

 

"Actually yes, I haven't eaten all day." Kid Flash says as he follows Beastboy to the kitchen section of the large room.

 

"I'll check to see if there have been any reports about heroes getting their powers taken away."-Cyborg says to Robin. "You gonna keep a close eye on the dude who's hitting on your boyfriend~?"

 

“Yeah.” Robin says as he glances towards the kitchen, Cyborg going towards the computers, not wanting to be a part of anything that was going on.

 

"So, what kind of things do you like cutie?" Kid Flash says as he puts an arm on the other side of Beastboy, almost touching his waist.

 

“Heh uh food-wise right?” Beastboy moving Kid Flash’s hand.

 

"Food, movies, favorite spots to kiss?" Kid Flash says as he gets in front of Beastboy smiling widely, glancing at Robin in the background.

 

“Um…tofu...zombie apocalypse…. ” Beastboy squeals out with a blush on his face

 

"You're even cuter when you're blushing." Kid's hand goes up to Beastboy' cheek as he gets close enough to kiss him.

 

“Ahem.”- Robin pulling Beastboy away. “He's taken.”

 

".....oh I'm sorry I had no idea. Though I can't say I'm surprised someone that cute has someone by his side." Kid Flash says winking at Beastboy as he presses himself against the counter. "Guess I'll dial it back. Cutie you like video games? Do you have any? Maybe we can go around after a late breakfast?"

 

Robin glares at Kid Flash as Beastboy’s blush gets deeper. “Y-yeah I have tons of games...sure.” -Beastboy

 

"Great I'll tell you all about myself and you can do the same huh? I'd love to know more about you." Kid Flash says, bending over the counter having his head in his head as he stares at Beastboy with a smile, completely ignoring anything Robin says.

 

Robin growls to himself, frustrated, and holds Beastboy a tiny bit tighter. “If you're hungry I'll have Raven get you some food.”

 

"Raven...hmm the one in the cloak? Oh, I heard she was the gothy type. She probably won't like me. Not that I won't try but that's for later, right now I rather spend time with someone who..is cute, sexy, looks great in green and takes an interest in me." Kid exclaims as he smiles at Beastboy.

 

“Well about that he's just being friendly to a guest.”

 

"Then let's continue to be friendly. I won't bite cha cutie. Unless you want me to~"

 

Beastboy stares at Kid Flash nervously, as he feels Robin’s anger grow.

 

"Come on, you have nothing to..well one thing so, almost nothing to lose~" Kid Flash says with a chuckle. "I'm just messing with ya hot head, I won't lay an unwanted finger on your extremely adorable boyfriend." Robin doesn't take his eyes off of Kid Flash, his expression remaining serious but the tension slowly going away. It dies down faster as Beastboy turns to him and purrs a bit on him. "You two look so cute together and you hothead, should smile a bit more. It's probably what keeps your cutie so cute. Haven't seen him frown yet~"

 

Robin's frown stays right where it's at. “Uh huh, if you could tone it down...that would be nice...do you do this all the time?”

 

"No, I don't see people this cute." Kid Flash says as his gaze stays on Beastboy's form.

 

“Wow, so no one you're attracted to in your hometown?”

 

"Attracted to? Sure but there's always one rare beautiful creature that can't be beat or obtained..but just to see it feels like a lifelong reward. But anyway what do you guys have to eat? Cutie was talking food before you interrupted him. What were you gonna say cutie?"

 

Beastboy turns in Robin’s arms smiling at Robin before looking back to Kid Flash. “What do you want to eat?”

 

"Hmm well I'm up for anything, what do you have? Don't have to be so shy now. Though do you look cute like that but if you really want me to stop I'll dial it down if you stop hiding~ or not and we can have some fun~"

 

Robin rolls his eyes and lets go of Beastboy and sits in a chair nearby.

 

“Well do you want to try tofu?”- Beastboy grinning. “I think it's good.”

 

"Sure, why not, never have before." Kid says as he stands upright, smiling lightly.

 

“Okay then~!” Beastboy going into the refrigerator and getting out the tofu. “Try one~!”   

 

Kid smiles and takes the small white cube, he takes a bite and his eyes widened. "This is amazing~" Kid eats the rest of the cube within seconds, never losing his smile.

 

Beastboy and Robin look surprised.  
  
“You really like that stuff!?”- Robin looking a bit shocked.

 

“You really do like it?!”- Beastboy

 

"Mhm, second only to you, cutie." Kid Flash says rubbing his belly with a smile. "Just what I needed too, but I could go for...just one more?"

 

“Have as much as you like.” Beastboy smiling and showing Kid the vast amounts of tofu he has.

 

"I just got into being a vegan about three months ago. Feels good, doesn't it? Hey! Let's be Veggie-buddies!" Kid says smiling as he puts an arm around Beastboy's shoulder. "I know a few recipes to keep things interesting I'd love for you to try them.  I wish I knew you awhile ago, I  kinda became an outcast amongst my so-called friends. But I already was as I was the only one with powers. But enough about that. Vegi-buddy~!"

 

“Um okay, I don't mind trying any new things you make…but go ahead and eat…”  
  


“I'll be back soon I'm going to check in with Cyborg …” Robin leaving the kitchen.

 

"So why don't you tell me about yourself? Like what you like." Kid takes another cube of tofu as he looks at Beastboy.

 

"Well I like being with my friends...and having a good time with them yah know~”

 

"Of course, but what do you like to do? Where do you like to eat?"

 

“Well there is a vegan spot not too far from here that I like to go to sometimes. I do like to make other people laugh..even if Starfire is usually the only one who laughs at them…”

 

"Can I hear one?"

 

“R-really…??” Beastboy turning away for a second.

 

"Yeah let's have at it. I have a great sense of humor."

 

“Why did the scarecrow get a promotion?”

 

"Why?"

 

“He was out-standing in his field~!”

 

"Heh heh~" Kid chuckles with a large smile. "Ahh _outstanding_ hehe. Clever."

 

“Usually everyone groans at that.”

 

"I don't know why, seems like a clever one to me. Let's hear another one, please~?"

 

“Um what do you call a line of rabbits walking backwards?”

 

"You got me there."

 

“A receding hareline~”

 

"OH~!" Kid gasps before letting out a short laugh. "Did you make that one up? That was brilliant~"

 

Beastboy blushes. “ Thanks, yea. You're not pretending to laugh…” Beastboy not holding his large smile back.

 

"I loved that one."

 

“Thanks~” Beastboy looking down at the floor.

 

"Think later you could show me around? I'm not really familiar with this place. You can bring the third wheel if you really want to. Won't have as much fun as us though."

 

“Yeah I'll show you around~ Robin is really nice...really.”

 

"I'm not blaming him. If I had someone even a quarter of cute that you are, I wouldn't be too friendly to someone who was hitting on you. But he has the whole deal, I hope he appreciates you. You're hand crafted for perfection~" Kid says as he gets closer to Beastboy, observing him.

 

“He does…t-thanks….” Beastboy backs up a bit.

 

"What is he like anyway? I mean as a leader and towards you." Kid says as he sways back and forth, having his fingers entwined behind his back.

 

“He's a great leader...he doesn't give up, he knows how to use our strengths to be a powerful team...and towards me Robin is kind, he treats me normally, he gets on me about a few things but nothing all that serious...I'm happy that he has eyes just for me.”

 

"How could he not, have you seen yourself? You're a living marvel."

 

“Heh heh, you're being too nice~”

 

"What no. I'm just stating facts." Kid says blandly before a large smile creeps on to his face.

 

“Wanna have that tour now?”

 

"Oh uh sure. You could also take me to your favorite spots to hang out."  Kid says as he puts his entwined fingers on top of his head.

 

“That's fine by me~” Says Beastboy as he begins the tour of the shared home. “So, this is the training room, and the room just down the hall and to the left is Raven’s, never go into her room without permission trust me.” Beastboy then goes down to the far end of the hall. “This is Cyborg's room, he's like really cool. You're getting this right?”

 

"Getting this room? I thought it was Cyborg's?" Kid said with a confused face then with a large smile.

 

“Yeah this is his room~ great we can bother him and play games later.” Beastboy then takes Kid Flash to the other hall. “So this room is Starfire’s...if you ever do need help with anything she's always around  to help, then the door across is Robin’s room.” Beastboy then goes down further down the hall. “Then saving the best for last is my room but I'm not going in right now…”

 

"Why not? Forgot to hide your stash~? I'd love to see what kind you have." Kid smirked until he saw the slight confusion on Beastboy's face but he shook his head as to say something else.

 

“Um well...are you sure...you wanna see?...it might be a mess.” Beastboy being uneasy.

 

"You're just being paranoid. Take a breath and relax cutie."

 

“Ehh okay.” Beastboy opens his door with trembling hands to see that the room is in the same clean condition that it was the previous day with the closet creaking slightly. “You can come in I guess…” Beastboy leans on the closet door, trying to close it.

 

"Looks cleaner than my room dude." Kid says as he looks around then hears the door close behind him. Kid smiles as he walks to Beastboy, until there's hardly a breath between. "Gosh you're cute, but more importantly I just want to thank you. You've been an awesome bro, I've been told that my way of making friends are uhh a bit too strong, among other things but you've been a cool dude the entire time so I just want to thank you. I need a friend like you right now." Kid says before he wraps his arms around Beastboy, putting him into a very strong hug.

 

“It's fine….bro….but I can’t breathe…”

 

"Breath through your nose hehe." Kid says before he pulls back, only to steal a kiss as Beastboy tries to catch his breath. Kid holds Beastboy's cheeks and introduces him to his best kiss.

 

Beastboy’s eyes widen in shock as he pulls back trying to break the kiss but is pinned to his closet. Beastboy transforms into a snake and slithers out of Kid's embrace and close to his door before going back to normal. “I have a boyfriend…”

 

"No one but me has to know that you like it, besides you're not doing anything bad, I'll be the bad boy. You just be your cute self~ Now why don't you cool down and I'll go to the lobby? Don't want the others to see you blushing so much~" Kid says as he walks to Beastboy then getting really close to him again with a large smirk before walking out of the room.

 

The door closes behind Kid and all of Beastboy’s stuff bursts from out his closet. He sinks down still blushing, thinking about the kiss and how upset Robin would be if he finds out.   

 

Kid enters the lobby and goes to the couch, leaning back and crossing his legs with his hands behind his head.

 

“So how are you liking it here?”- Raven behind Kid, startling him.

 

"WOAH! Hey don't sneak up me like that. And so you know, you guys have a sweet pad."

 

“Uh huh I'll be doing that more often than you like...so you remember anything?” Raven sounding a tiny bit hostile.

 

"Just to put a bell on you. No I haven't, believe me if I do I'll tell the nearest Titan."

 

“Sure…” Raven going to the other end of the couch to read a book.

 

Kid shrugs and closes his eyes as he leans back, putting his feet on the table.

 

Raven looks at his feet and then with her powers pushes them off on the floor. Kid opens his eyes in shock and looks down then glances to Raven but she seems more focused on her book. Kid crossed his legs and goes back to relaxing. Raven once again moved his feet, as Robin and Cyborg entered the room.

 

 “We didn't find anything today but we will start again tomorrow.”- Robin

 

Kid sits up and looks over at the pair. "We'll find the dude or dudes or girls or..uh girl..it's only a matter of time."

 

“Yeah, so what are you guys watching?”-Robin

 

"Hm?" Kid looks straight ahead to see the Tv playing. "Oh, uh I just got here, Raven must've been watching something." Kid said as he went back to relaxing but keeping his feet off of the table.

 

Raven just shook her head as she curled up on the couch giving Cyborg and Robin room to sit. Cyborg jumped into his usual seat grabbing the remote and changing the channel to something more exciting. Robin took a seat and started to watch the show.

 

Eventually Kid Flash opens his eyes and joins in the fun, having nothing else to he also starts a light convo with his fellow males. They all enjoy the conversation, learning new things about each other. Sometime later Beastboy appears in his usual happy mood.

 

“Hey what’s up guys~? What's on?”- he asks as his friends look up to see him.

 

"Sup Beastie, we've been chill'n with Kid Flash, he's a pretty cool dude. Even if he doesn't know how to keep it in his pants to save his life."-Cyborg says as he glances to Kid Flash, who gasps with a smile and crosses his arms.

 

"It's not my fault, well actually it totally is- ahah~! I can't help it I'mma dirty dirty boy as you guys now know."-Kid Flash says with a careless shrug.

 

“Wow...I guessed I missed out.” Beastboy

 

“You're one of the lucky ones.” Raven

 

“Aww it couldn't have been that bad~” Beastboy says teasingly.

 

Raven turns to Beastboy and just looks at him to read her face.

 

"Raven hasn't even shared a little I think she has that seven year you know uhuhu ow-" Kid grins at Beastboy, scratching his chest before he is elbowed in the back by Robin. "I was joking. Gosh~ but seriously she's been at the beach for fall too OW-"

 

Beastboy shakes his head. “So, what are we having for dinner?”

 

"Who wants pizza?"- Cyborg asks the group, before using his communicator to call Starfire. "Yo Starfire get in here, we're talking pizza you want in right?"

 

"Most certainly. I'll be there soon please don't choose without me." Starfire says before she ends call. A few moments later she enters the lobby to find the group members arguing about what kind of pizza to get.

 

“I want the vegan pizza!”- BB

 

"I second that~!"-Kid Flash

 

“Nah it's not even that good let's get something with pepperonI and extra cheese!”-Robin

 

"Extra meat meat you know it's good!"-Cyborg

 

"I would like those tiny little fishes that are named by the an, Cho and Ve's. I have heard that they have a most peculiar taste and I would like to know what it is."-Starfire says as she gets into the fray.

 

"Those are anchovies my dear."-Kid Flash

 

"Yes those I request those~!"

 

“Can I get bacon on mine. You might as well get everyone their own box to make everyone happy...I guess.” -Raven

 

"Are you kidding with price of a single large pizza these days, we don't have that kind of money. Unless you have a gold mine in that room of your's."-Cyborg

 

“Nope~no extra money~” -Raven

 

Beastboy sighs. “But I never get a veggie pizza…”

 

“But it's not all that good to the rest of us”- Robin

 

"But now there are two vegans, can't at least four pieces be vegan?"-Kid Flash pleads.

 

“Sure…” -Robin not in a mood to argue further.

 

"Ugh fine so one slice anchovies, one slice bacon, four slices vegi, the rest meaty and cheesy. All good?" Cyborg ask as he has phone in his hand, about to dial the number.

 

“Yah~” -Beastboy

 

"Oh yes."-Starfire

 

“Sounds good to me”- Raven

 

"Yep."-Kid Flash

 

“All good”- Robin

 

"Alright! Let's get us some delicious pizza!"

 

**ToBeContinued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Gold and Ruby**

 

An hour later the Titans as still gathered in lobby, each with a slice of pizza as a movie plays. Starfire is next to Raven, with Cyborg by her side; Kid Flash is between him and Robin as Beastboy is on the edge. There is only a little bit of wiggle room but they already been through that argument before the pizza even arrived.

 

When he has finished his pieces Kid Flash stretches out, having his arms rest on the back of the couch, having one arm behind Cy and one behind Robin. He smiles as he makes light comments, occasionally looking around to see how the other members are taking it.

 

Whenever Starfire gets a little confused or sees a potential flaw she makes sure to bring it up with Raven, though after a while Raven told her to try to figure it out herself and just to see the rest of the movie. Beastboy tries to get comfy but during the middle of the movie he just gets up and sits on the floor, while everyone else finally gets some much-needed extra room. After another hour, the movie ends with a twist and everyone is pretty impressed.

 

Beastboy gets up and stretches and yawns. “That was a good movie~”

 

 "It was most enjoyable though I do not understand everything, I still enjoyed the motion picture."-Starfire says with a smile.

 

"I'll happily explain it to you tomorrow Star. If you would like."-Kid Flash offers.

 

"That would be most helpful thank you, I look forward to our talk, for now I believe it is to for the sleep." Starfire says before flying off the couch and bidding her friends adieu.

 

“Same here, night guys.” Raven already gone within the darkness of the room.

 

"So, am I sleeping on the couch? Orr-?" Kid Flash asks as he looks at the boys close at hand.

 

“Well there is an extra room…” Robin says as he yawns. “Come, follow me.”  Robin taking Kid Flash to a room not too far off from everyone else’s and turns on the lights. “One of the guest rooms. Have a good night Kid Flash.”-Robin says as he tiredly walks to his own room.

 

"Thanks Robin, oh wait hold up." Kid Flash jogs over to the tired Robin.

 

“Hmm? What’s up?”- Robin

 

"Two things, first, being my major point for one pieces being better than what you wear." Kid quickly gets close to Robin, close enough to kiss. "You know, I can see the appeal now." Kid says as Robin is too surprised by his comment to be noticing Kid hooking his thumbs in the green tights. With a quick motion Kid drops to the floor, pulling them down and exposing Robin's lower half. "And second- I knew it! Circumcised! Wow you're hairier than I am~.. but not as big~! Well have a good night." Kid Flash says as he gets up and walks away, waving with one hand as a goodbye. Robin stands in shock for a second, before pulling his pants up and quickly going into his room, the heat radiating off of his face.

 

Meanwhile, Beastboy says his goodnites to Cyborg, who leaves Beastboy to clean up the mess left behind by the group. Beastboy looks at the mess and just picks up the pizza box and throws it away, heading to his own bed.

  

The next day, Robin is holding a group meeting to go over plans and formations, when Kid Flash walks into the room in just his boxers and his mask. The group turns around from their seats and looks at Kid Flash's attire. Robin glances down at the boxers then back up to Kid Flash’s face. “Uhh-”

 

Beastboy stares down at the table, keeping himself from getting another look. “Morning…”

 

"Sup guys, how ya doing? Do ya mind if I make a quick something or are we eating late?" Kid Flash says as he's bent over looking into the fridge before he stands up to look at the other teens. "Hm? What? Is this a bad time?"

 

“No...not really. Make whatever you want…meeting dismissed” - Robin

 

“Do you cook almost naked all the time? “-Raven

 

"Yeah, like what you see~? I know ya do~. Want me to make ya anything or have you guys already eaten?" Raven glares at Kid with daggers in her eyes but they meet Kid's smug rays.

 

“Azarath...metrion-”

 

“Nobody ate yet!”- Beastboy breaking the glares and keeping Raven from hurting him.

 

"Oh cool, so what you do you guys want? I can make bacon, sausage, a vegetable platter for the cutie, Raven you want bacon and eggs?" Kid Flash asks as he checks around the room, waiting for replies.

 

“Yay food~!”- Beastboy

 

“I'll make my own food.”-Raven

 

"Oh come on, what's the worst that's gonna happen? You may not like me but, at least let me be a good guest and a make a good meal for my hosts." Kid Flash says with a wide smile.  

 

"I want some pancakes! With sausage and bacon!"-Cyborg excitedly shouts from his spot.

 

“Sure, fine bacon and eggs...scrambled eggs…” - Raven

 

“Pancakes, bacon and eggs.” -Robin

 

"I too would like the pancakes and bacon."- Starfire

 

"Alright~! Got some hungry customers, all I need is to know where everything is-" Kid Flash says as he opens the fridge, quickly searching around. All the things he needs quickly float to the counter. "Oh, cool thanks Rave~ and the pans are down there right?"

 

“No, they are over your head.”- Raven

 

“Raven no…don't do it”- Robin looking at the pans float above Kid Flash's head.

 

Kid glances up slightly before looking up more noticeably. "I thought you were joking, good thing we didn't place a bet on it."

 

“You going to get them or am I dropping them on you?” -Raven

 

"Let's try option one first eh?" Kid says as he reaches up for one.

 

“Call me when you're done.” Raven leaving the kitchen as the pans hit the stove.

 

"Will do and thank you!" Kid Flash shouts as Raven leaves the room. "I'm sure she'll end up liking me once she knows that I'm not such a bad guy~" Kid Flash  says just loud enough for the other Titans to overhear as he starts cooking.

 

Everyone clears out except for Beastboy. “You need any help?”

 

"Well I do have this a sausage that needs your helping hands~ but no not now but probably when I'm finished, uhh it would be nice to have some company though? How did you sleep?"

 

“I slept fine didn't really have any nightmares...didn't even really dream.” -Beastboy

 

"Really? Cuz you were in my dreams, got so hot I didn't even need the blankets, had to take off my suit too~"

 

“Haha good one.”

 

Kid just stares at Beastboy with a serious look on his face. "Uh huh…"

 

“You can't be serious, we just met.”

 

"And if I am? I believe in love at first sight and if I didn't, I did once I saw your beauty for the first time." Kid says turning back around to multitask with his meals, having a smile on his face.

 

Beastboy gets the plates and sets them all out. “Do you think about most of your bro’s like this?”

 

"No, I mean I'm friendly but, you're just gorgeous. Got me feeling funny and I like that, I like it a lot."

 

Beastboy smiles a bit at the compliment. “Thanks…”

 

"Cutie could you come over here for a sec?"

 

“You need a plate?” Beastboy

 

"Not yet, I want your opinion, how does this look to you?" Kid Flash  says as he lowers the flames on the stoves, putting his spatula to the side.

 

Beastboy comes over to take a look at the food. “The veggies look good to me.”

 

"What about the meat?"

 

“It looks cooked.”

 

"And this one~?" Kid says taking Beastboy's attention down to his now unclothed privates. "Eh~?"

 

“B-bro…” Beastboy looking back into Kid Flash’s eyes. “Why?”

 

"Cuz now it's old news~" Kid says before pulling up his underwear and going back to what he was doing. "And I'll need a plate in about five minutes."

 

“...okay… I'll get them ready.”-BB shaking his head. “I can't unsee it…”

 

"Sounds like a blessing to me~ and why would you want to~? Hey what's Robin's best feature? His eyes~? Eheh."

 

“I really do like his eyes...but his lips are so soft.”

 

"What is it like? To kiss him? To be alone with him and just to have him all to yourself, no villains in your way, no interrupts. Just the two of you interlocked."

 

“His kisses make me feel really nice…”

 

"No, close your eyes and speak from your heart not your memory. Imagine him here, without the others to bother you, we've left so you can have this moment."

 

Beastboy closes his eyes. “That would be a dream, his kisses making my heart and whole being melting away~”

 

"Good. Now, you have all the time and he's right here, he wants you all to himself for a slow passionate time, tell me what that kiss would be like."

 

“His kisses being teasing but as it goes on they get deeper~” Beastboy says, biting his lip.

 

"He's undressing you now, and places a kiss on your shoulder, then on your neck, he loves you forever. How does he make you feel? A naughtier bolder Robin?" Kid says making his words reality but, with himself in Robin's place.

 

“I'd feel soo good…”

 

"Tell him what you want. Do you want him to go lower? To stay up top? To kiss your cheek and lay his heart out and tell you... _you are all I desire._.." Kid Flash whispers in BB's ear.

 

“I want him to give my whole body his love~” -BB covering his growing member.

 

"He's bare for you, he's touching you like never before, your naughty Robin, loves you. And he loves all of you." Kid Flash says as his hand slips in between Beastboy's, rubbing his organ. "He's willing to do anything. He wants to continue. Do you like this naughty Robin? Your Robin who is unafraid and loves you unconditionally, do you hate this Robin? Who will bare himself to you whenever you want."

 

“Robin this feels ahh~” BB leaning a bit on Kid Flash .

 

"Oh but something is wrong, another Robin comes in he breaks your naughty Robin, he's dead on the floor gone forever. This new Robin yells at you, calls you names then leaves. This one wears vomit and blood. Your naughty Robin sees this and is sad, he wants to hold you to console you to take away your pain but he can't. He's powerless but he can come back, he wears gold and ruby. He understands and he's here to help. He'll come back if anything but for one last kiss. One last I love you, one last move of passion, will you have him back if but for a moment?"

 

“I-i...want my Robin, I want to be loved by him…”-BB

 

"Kiss him, let him take away your pain, let him love you. Let him worship your every essence. He needs you now, he's begging to help...he's begging for one. Last. Kiss."

 

Beastboy leans in but stops as he hears Robin's voice, in his head, telling him to open his eyes. Beastboy opens his eyes, he sees Kid Flash manning the stove, flipping a pancake and everything seems normal.

 

“Did I fall asleep?”

 

"Must've been a good dream dude~ why don't you get the others the food is ready. Not that I mind you staring at me~" Kid says with a slight whistle, having his knee bent to block BB's view of his crotch.

 

Beastboy looks away. “S-sorry I'll go get the others” Beastboy gets from his seat and hurries out the kitchen.

 

"Hey don't stress~! It's a sweet piece~" Kid cheerfully yelling at the fleeing Beastboy. "Hmph, so close, though the challenge is nice~"

 

Moments later, everyone is sitting and eating breakfast.

 

“I must say, this is really good.”-Robin almost finished with his plate

 

"Man, this is some good grub dude, you have got to cook more often!"-Cyborg shouts happily says he devours his plate.

 

“You actually may be better than Cyborg.” Raven

 

"Most delicious~! Are they're seconds~?" Starfire says as she's holding out her plate.

 

"Dudes come on, I'm blushing over here. I'm not even that good only aced five of six cooking classes. Come on." Kid exclaims with a bright blush on his cheeks.

 

“It's pretty good, you have to tell me your secret.”- Robin

 

"Love and lots of it, just destroyed it with love and passion eheh~I really don't know I've always gone on impulses, so really no two dishes are exactly alike." Kid turns around to see a small portion of food left, he puts it on a plate and puts it in front of the Titans, who quickly fight over it.

 

Beastboy watches them in shock. “Guys! It's just food!”

 

"Get your filthy hands off MY second helping!"-Cyborg

 

"IT belongs to me, I was the FIRST to ask politely!"-Stafire

 

“Since I'M the leader it's only fair that I get it!”- Robin

 

“Azarath metrion zinthos~!” -Raven having the food disappear into a portal then disappearing herself.

 

“Guys?”-Beastboy watching the Titans run out to get to Raven’s room. “What was in the food?”

 

"LSD~ Ahaha no uh just some things I noticed laying around, like cinnamon and other spices, do you guys even use those? They were pretty filled up. Or maybe it's just that I'm basically an intermediate chef."

 

“I guess they weren't used in whatever combination you put it in…”

 

"Speaking of which there are some veggies leftover, want some more~?"

 

“You didn't even eat...you should have breakfast.”

 

"Cute and thoughtful huh? Well mind if I sit with you?"

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Kid Flash gets his food ready and takes his seat next to Beastboy. "So, you and Robin? How long have you two been together?" Kid Flash asks as he quickly starts eating his food.

 

"Almost two months now.”

 

"Have you two kissed yet?"

 

“Yeah we have a few times, why?”

 

"What kind of partner is he? I know it's hard since he's also your leader, but just as a partner what kind is he, is he naughty or more strict? Or..." Kid Flash's face becomes more serious as he finishes his morning meal.

 

“More like a mix at times...it depends on how he’s feeling.”

 

"Is he...distant at times?" Kid says, placing a hand on Beastboy's, sympathetically.

 

“It's not all the time..plus he focuses on making us better as a team. So, I try not to take it personally.”

 

"But, you feel like not all of your needs are being met..even if it's just one or two..what are they?"

 

“It's fine, I'm not going to burden you...you just got here…”

 

Kid faces Beastboy and puts his other hand on his cheek, making the green hero look at him. "You should never feel that way. I'm in gold and ruby, I'm here to help you, let's talk someplace private. No one has to know."

 

Beastboy looks into his eyes. “Okay…where?”

 

"Where do you feel safe? And where do you feel most wronged?.. Or **neglected**?"

 

“My room is where I feel safe, I feel neglected when I'm at our hangout spot..the lobby.”

 

"Let us first go to your room, a loved one is waiting for you, let's go see him." Kid says as he gets up and offers his hand to Beastboy.

 

Beastboy takes his hand and they make their way to Beastboy’s room. Once there, the door opens. “Who is here waiting for me?”

 

Kid walks Beastboy to the center of the room, standing behind him. "Close your eyes and you will see him, he's calling out to you. He's missed you."

 

“You're sure about this...I trust you…” -Beastboy closing his eyes again.

 

"Now relax and speak with your heart, and tell me how you feel, nervous? Excited? Scared?"

 

“I'm feeling really nervous.”

 

"Why? You're in your safe place. You're always safe here. Or is this about someone else? Is someone making you feeling oddly?" Kid unzips a small part of Beastboy's suit. "What was that?" Kid does it again, having the top half of Beastboy's suit unzipped. "There it is again, are you scared? Uncertainty is scary, but you know someone is here to protect you. Someone in gold and ruby."

 

Beastboy backs further into Kid Flash. “I want my Robin. Where is he?”

 

"He's close, he's watching you." Kid Flash unzips the rest of Beastboy's suit the puts a soft hand to Beastboy's back. "Can you feel him? Even through your suit? His love for you?"

 

“Yes...I can feel it.”

 

"Hold out your hands, try to embrace him, he's close. He needs you, he's in gold and ruby and he loves you."

 

Beastboy holds his hands out and tries to embrace him. “I love you so much.”

 

"Still, painteince." Kid says as he holds Beastboy's arms out, then slowly pulls the suit off of them, so BB's top half is exposed. "It's getting cold, he is close by. You'll see him in a flash if you take step forward." Kid Flash says as he holds the suit down to the ground, around Beastboy's feet. "Go slow and careful he's been hurt, he needs your embrace but you must go slow. With a flash of passion, you'll see him again."

 

Beastboy slowly walks forward, slow enough for Kid Flash to pull off the last of his suit. He takes his time searching for him. Kid Flash watches Beastboy walk around, feeling around and taking his time; as he takes off his boxers. "Beastboy? Is that you? I've missed you so much."

 

“I've missed you too.” Beastboy with a smile on his face.

 

"Come to me my love." Kid Flash says as he walks towards Beastboy, then grabs his hand and pulls him close. "Do you feel me, my love?"

 

“Yes, and you're so warm.” Beastboy hugging him tightly.

 

"It's thanks to the speed of our love, do you know how fast that is?" Kid Flash says as he holds Beastboy, rubbing his back up and down. "With a flash, faster than anything else. Now tell me what troubles you."

 

“Sometimes I just don't feel as important or he accepts who I am at times..” -BB looking down.

 

"But he doesn't understand, not like I do, his life has been fortunate but ours have not been. I know how you feel and I understand. What else is there? Tell me all. I'm in gold and ruby, I'm here for you, I love you. And with a flash I'll be with you once more."

 

“I love you too~” Beastboy laying a light kiss on the gold and ruby Robin, who starts to part from the embrace. “Please don't leave me ever.”

 

"Than you must name me after the speed of our love. So, you know that I am always nearby and you, are never alone."

 

“Flash…”

 

"Kid Flash, as our love is as eternal as pure youth, we may grow old but our love will stay strong. What is my name my love?"

 

“Kid Flash.”

 

"Do you love me? Your naughty Kid Flash?"

 

“Of course, I love you~!”

 

"Then kiss me, my love. Kiss me and slowly open your eyes. Look at me, your love in gold and ruby." Beastboy leans in and his lips meet with his love, as he slowly opens his eyes. Kid Flash watches Beastboy's lids slowly open. "Am I not in gold and ruby?"

 

“You are, love.” Beastboy taking another kiss.

 

"My love, we are safe here, though once we leave….." Kid Flash closes his eyes and quickly looks away as if hurt by the air.

 

“I wanna be safe with you...I'll protect you.”

 

"As I will you, you have given me strength...my love, we are bare.." Kid Flash says as he looks down between them.

 

Beastboy smiles. “I guess we are, so, what are we going to do~?”

 

"My love how you drive me crazy with your wonderful temptations, I want to do nothing more than please you but we haven't the time...I fear for a foul wind..we must dress and tonight..I will claim you like you want, I will become what you desire."

 

“Okay...I'll wait love.” Beastboy going in a drawer to get clothes.

 

"Wait love..wear this..a small token of my love. To be there intimately while I cannot." Kid Flash hands him his underwear.

 

Beastboy gently takes them and puts them on. “You have me so excited”

 

"Is but a trifle for the future, I must go, I love you and will be back with a flash, your love in gold and ruby." Kid Flash says once they finish getting dressed, he takes Beastboy's hand and they walk out of the room, he takes his hand back as he glances at Beastboy. "So, are you feeling better now dude? Now that we've had our little bro to bro?"

 

“Yeah, I'm feeling better, way better. Thanks.”

 

"It's what I'm here for. HEY~! Wanna play a round of video games?!" Kid Flash asks excitedly, with a wide smile.

 

“You know it~!” Beastboy grinning from ear to ear.

 

The two race over to the lobby, laughing and with Beastboy cheering as he got there first.

 

“Ha I beat yah~” Beastboy dancing in victory.

 

"Ah~! No fair was I distracted~!" Kid Flash says as he pants heavily, trying to catch the breath he never lost.

 

“Are you okay bro? We gotta get your powers back.”

 

"I'll ha ha be fine..woah, boy I am out of shape. Whooo, ok I'm good."

 

“Sit down, I'll get you some water.”

 

"You don't have too, but thanks bro." Kid Flash says as he takes a seat at the counter. He's able to shamelessly watch Beastboy, who pours him a large glass of water.

 

“Here you go~”- BB handing Kid Flash the water. Kid takes the glass and quickly downs it.

 

"Thanks my bro. Guess I need to work on my endurance, mind helping me with that?"

 

“I don't mind helping you~ hmm where did everyone go?”

 

"Maybe they found a lead? Or grocery shopping?" Kid quickly looks down at his lap having in his hand, Beastboy's communicator, which was flashing red. "I'm sure they'd tell you if it's anything important. Hey how big are you anyway~?" Kid says as he noticeably stares at Beastboy's crotch, having his hands mess with the communicator under the counter.

 

“I'm not sure I never measured it…”

 

"Well guess I know something we could do later~?" Kid says as he sits back in his seat, glancing at the communicator which has stopped flashing. "Do you have any plans for tonight~?"

 

“I don't have anything planned tonight...Why? You have something you want to do?”

 

"You're so cute sometimes, come on bring it in bro." Kid says as he stands up, still having the communicator hidden.

 

Beastboy hugs Kid Flash back. “You're so cool.”

 

Kid's eyes widened as a blush spreads quickly across his face. "Re-really? M-me? You think so?" Kid says surprised, as he hooks the tampered communicator back onto Beastoy's hips.

 

“I know so.”

 

"...what do you think of me Beastboy?" Kid asks as he tries to part from the green cutie.

 

“You're cute too.” Beastboy says with a smile, letting him go.

 

"...what do you think of Robin?"

 

“He's my leader, we are friends.”

 

"Of course right, uh..well..this is amazing...Beastboy, I want to be with you. And by that, I mean I wanna get rowdy with you in every room~ That sound like fun to you?"

 

Beastboy breaks into a blush. “That sounds fun to me.”

 

A large smirk spreads across Kid's face. "You look like a bottom since you're so cute but I bet if given the chance, you'd really tear it up as a top~"

**ToBeContinued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy looks shocked for a minute, before the embarrassment sets in. “T-that can't be right.”

 

"I bet it is, you just need some experience and of course..someone to practice with~"

 

“I guess…” Beastboy says with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

 

"So cute stuff, what kind of movies do you like?"

 

“Horror movies~ Action movies too~ you?”

 

"Pretty much the same, I like a lot of things."

 

“I hope you're not just saying that....”-BB

 

"I'm not, I like romance and action and horror and westerns~ oh the list goes on, hey I just realized that we haven't played any video games, we should get on that~"

 

“Okay, there's a few games sitting in the lobby if you wanna play on the big screen.”-BB 

 

"Sweet, so after that what do you wanna do?" Kid Flash asks as he goes over to the big screen.

 

“We could just watch movies or something…or we could train or something until the others get back...”

 

"Sure sounds like fun, so which one are we playing and how do you play?" Kid Flash says as Beastboy looks over the games.

 

“We are going to play this one.” Beastboy showing Kid Flash a racing game. “It's really fun. You use these buttons to speed up this to brake and these to switch gears, I'll make sure to go easy on you~” Beastboy winking.

 

The Titans come home, exhausted and their clothes having seen better days. They grumble amongst themselves as they head to their respective rooms. Later that night, Kid and Flash and Beastboy walk into the lobby with a towel around their shoulders, having been in the training room.

 

"You are one tough dude, bro." Kid Flash says as he pats Beastboy on the back.

 

“Well you are pretty strong yourself."

 

"Aw thanks hey, for dinner why don't we go to that vegan place you mentioned a while back." Kid suggests as he hands Beastboy a glass of water.

 

“Yeah we can go...just let me shower…”

 

"Want company~? I can wash your back~?"

 

“Yeah, I want your company~”

 

"Eheh~ so I was thinking that maybe after diner we could go for a walk in the park~?"

 

“Okay...sounds nice…” Beastboy walking to his room to get clothes. 

 

Kid Flash smiles as he puts the empty glass in the sink and goes to follow Beastboy, but is grabbed and pulled to face the largest Titan. "Woah! Oh hey."

 

"What's going on with you and beastie? He's Robin's boyfriend not yours." Cyborg glares down at the teen. 

 

Beastboy makes it to his room, he looks back and doesn't see Kid Flash behind him. At that moment a hand grabs him and pulls him into his room. Beastboy opens his eyes to see a displeased Robin. 

 

"What? I'm not doing anything new~" Kid Flash says to Cyborg with a smile.

 

"You better start talking, cuz so far your story is sounding like a steaming pile. There hasn't been a single report similar to yours, not even a peep of a new bad guy walking around town so what is your deal?"

 

"Oh well I guess since I have what I want, I can tell you all the truth but not now, I only want to say this once so uhh have everyone meet up here tomorrow, when we're all well rested."

 

"Aargh fine but you're not going anywhere I'm locking down the tower and you're staying right here where I can keep an eye one you."

 

"Ugh fine...was just about to get laid too.." Kid Flash groans as he goes to sit on the couch.

 

“Where were you all day?...We needed you...I needed you.”-Robin says angrily to Beastboy.

 

“I-I was with-”-Beastboy getting cut off by his angry leader.

 

“Kid Flash again...I'm getting tired of this...he's not your boyfriend, I am.”-Robin grumbles.

 

“No...you're not…”

 

“HUH!? We have been going out for two months you idiot!” Robin getting angrier, pushing Beastboy to his bed.

 

“Seriously?” Beastboy’s voice trembling a bit. “I-thought we were just...friends.”

 

“You wound me.” Robin's eyes getting cold staring Beastboy in his eyes as he gets closer. “Would friends know about this?” Robin rubbing the tip of Beastboy’s  pointy ears, causing him to moan.

 

“That's...not f-fai-Mmph.”-Beastboy trying to object through Robin’s rough kisses. He tries to transform but finds himself completely drained from the training. Robin continues his loving assault on Beastboy's body for the rest of the night until he's moaning out Robin’s name. 

 

"So where were you guys all day? If you want to keep me grounded, I gotta at least be entertained. I am giving up a real cutie here~ " Kid Flash says as he puts his hands behind his head.

 

"Trouble stirred up, Mumbo Jumbo. He's a twisted magician who likes to rob banks." Cyborg says blandly as he tinkers with the tower's systems.

 

"Sounds like fun. So what's for dinner? I'm getting hungry."

 

"Depends, what are you making?" Cyborg says, turning to look at Kid Flash with a serious look; while the tower locks itself down.

 

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to ask around, let me guess chicken and waffles~?" 

 

"Whatever man, you got ten minutes."

 

"Rightie-O." Kid Flash says before he walks away, taking his time. Once he leaves the large lobby Kid speeds over to Raven's room and knocks on her door.

 

Raven opens her door just slightly. “What do you want?”

 

"I'm making dinner, Cyborg is having Chicken and waffles what would you like?" Kid asks with a smile.

 

“....I want spaghetti…”  

 

"With tomato sauce? And meatballs?"

 

“Yes…” Raven’s door closing.

 

Kid Flash shrugs and rushes over to Starfire's room, he knocks on the door and it opens shortly. "Hey Starfire's, I'm making dinner what you like?"

 

"Oh uh let me see, Oh I do so enjoy some of the roasted beef, it's rough and chewy texture reminds me of-" 

 

"Okay got it, sorry to cut ya short but I have to ask the others too. Cyborg only gave me ten minutes to do this."

 

"That is alright, I look forward to the wonderful meal." Starfire's says as Kid Flash starts to walk away. Once he hears her door closes he uses his super speed to race over to Robin's room and knocks on the door. He stands there for a few seconds before knocking again, getting no response he goes into the room. He frowns as the room is deserted, but he shrugs and goes to Beastboy's, knocking on the door. No one comes to the door, so Kid Flash knocks again and gets the same response, nothing. Kid goes inside the room, a bit worried for him, but he stops as he looks at the pair in the room. "Oh..."

 

Robin stops mid thrust, and looks up. Beastboy groans and opens his eyes half way.

 

“Why did you stop~?”- Beastboy says with a grin then he turns his head and looks at Kid Flash, with his smile fading quickly.

 

“Why would you just come in here like that?”- Robin letting go of Beastboy's leg and fully pulling out.

 

Kid walks over to the pair and places a hand on Robin's shoulder, before crouching down slightly. 

 

"You guys didn't answer. Anyway, I'm making dinner. What do you guys want?" Kid says as he looks down at Beastboy's sweaty body. Kid places a hand on Beastboy's chest. "You look real good cutie."

 

Beastboy doesn't say a word as Robin slaps Kid Flash’s hand away.

 

"He’s not yours, and I don't want anything you're making and neither does he.”- Robin’s temper flaring up.

 

"Is that true?" Kid Flash gets between the two, giving his attention only to Beastboy. "Why? He's not even in gold and ruby?"

 

Before Beastboy can even get the words to speak, Robin yanks Kid Flash from the bed and throws him out, standing at the door. 

 

“I don't know what you are trying to do but you will not mess with him any further.”

 

"Beastboy, I won't make you choose, so have your fun cutie. I'll make you something nice anyway." Kid says loudly so Beastboy could hear. "I'd make you a hot dog, but I think you already have that covered, boner boy. Though the one I'd give you wouldn't have so much hair that a bird's nest would be jealous of~" 

 

Robin growls angrily and closes the door, going to Beastboy who's sitting up, with his head down.

 

"Am I late?" Kid Flash asks as he re-enters the lobby.

 

"You just made it..so what are the others having?"-Cyborg says as he was checking the timer on his arm.

 

"Raven's going for Italian, Star wants roast beef and the others wouldn't tell me since I caught them having sex. So I guess Beastboy oh is having his first hair covered hot dog and Robin's having some sweet buns~" Kid chuckles to himself as Cyborg shakes his head, wanting to forget what he just heard. 

 

"TMI dude."

 

"TMI would be telling what Robin's cock looks like which is about my size but more hairy and it's-" 

 

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear about what's in Robin's pants! Just make the food!" 

 

"Oh jeez, well ok, gonna need a helping hand~" 

 

"Ugh." Cyborg rolls his eyes as he helps Kid Flash make the meals. 

 

An hour later, the team is in the lobby sitting at the counter. Most of the group is eating but Kid Flash, Robin and Beastboy are not. Beastboy has his head in his hands, his stomach growling loudly.

 

"Beastie, I made you something, a nice salad with tofu and I used some of your soy milk to make a nice dressing, you really must try it." Kid says from the other side of the counter, smiling at the hungry boy. "I also put some croutons in it and some tomatoes~ so it'll be gold and ruby. You'll love it~"

 

Beastboy smiles and gets up but Robin grabs his wrist.   
  


“Bro I'm starving...I really need to eat.”- Beastboy giving Robin puppy dog eyes, Robin sighs and lets him go to get the food.

 

Kid Flash opens the fridge and points to the large salad wrapped in plastic. "Do you really like having to beg him, just to eat? Doesn't sound very loving."  Kid says into Beastboy's ear.

 

Beastboy gets the food and shakes his head. “Thanks for making me food.” Beastboy blushing slightly while he walks back to Robin and starts to eat.

 

"It was my pleasure, you sure you don't want anything Robin? I'll make it with a flash?" Kid says as he bends over the counter, looking at Robin with a light smile.

 

“I'm fine” Robin says as his stomach growls slightly. “I'll order out.”

 

"I locked down the tower so lover boy can't escape, apparently he has has some secrets he's going to spill."-Cyborg says as he finishes his food. "He may be a good cook but that's the only thing we know for certain."

 

"Secrets?"-Starfire, pausing to see if anything more will be told. 

 

“Ugh secrets.” Raven eating her spaghetti.

 

Robin growls to himself and gets up and goes in the refrigerator and looks for something he could eat. 

 

"I made you something too~ to show no hard feelings, least not on my part."-Kid says as he stares at Beastboy. "How do you like it cutie?" Is it what you desire?"

 

“What did you make?”- Robin

 

“It's sooo good~” -Beastboy squirming in his seat.

 

"Pasta but different from Raven's; I thought you'd like it. So I was thinking that tomorrow we could have a walk and talk?  _ Just you and me, without the Robin in vomit and blood. _ " Kid says the last part a but quieter to Beastboy.

 

“Oh.”-Robin looks at the food made just for him.

 

“...it sounds fun~”- Beastboy finishing up his food.

 

" _ It will be, your naughty Kid Flash will be there _ ~" Kid says quietly before drawing back from the green lad just before Robin takes his seat.

 

Beastboy hides his smile that's trying to break through. Robin sits next to Beastboy and slowly eats at the food. “It's okay…”

 

"Well as long as it's not bad."

 

“Have you ever made bad food?”- Raven asking Kid Flash.

 

"Uhh well I've made mistakes in the past, what about you?"

 

“We all make mistakes in the past..baking…”-Raven finishing the last of her food.

 

"Hmm so we watching a movie later?"

 

“You guys can, I'm going to meditate.”- Raven says as she leaves the room.

 

“Can we?”- Beastboy

 

"Robin?"-Cyborg and Starfire, simultaneously. 

 

“Ehh, I don't want to…”-Robin

 

"Might just be the two of us then~."-Kid says to Beastboy with a smile then a wink to Robin. "You like horror movies, cutie?"

 

“Yeah~”-BB says with a shy smile.

 

“You mean three..” Robin glaring at Kid Flash.

 

"I knew you wanted to~ you just needed motive~"-Kid Flash says with a large smile as he looks at the angry leader. "You have something right there." Kid Flash says, pointing at Robin's face.

 

“Huh what?”- Robin touching at his face.

 

"Almost.. there it's gone..it was your jealousy~...oh wait, it's back." Kid says with a grin as Robin glares at him. Beastboy laughs and takes a seat on the couch. “Star? Cyborg? You staying for the movie?”

 

"I was but upon further thinking, I realized that I'm still a bit puzzled over the last one so thank you but I believe I'll meditate with Raven."-Star says as she puts her dishes in the sink before floating away, giving the group her warm goodbyes.

 

"Well I'll stay, got nothing better to do."-Cyborg says before looking at the dishes on the counter. "Guess you better start cleaning." Cyborg says to Kid Flash, who just glances at him.

 

"Yeah in a little bit."-Kid Flash says dismissively. 

 

“How about we all do it together?”- Beastboy

 

“He cooked the food, he can clean the dishes.”- Robin.

 

"Don't worry cutie, it'll be done with a flash."-Kid Flash.

 

"Hey why don't we find a movie while he's doing that."-Cyborg says to Robin, as they start to head for the couch.

 

“Yeah that sounds like a great idea.”- Robin throwing the remote to Cyborg, as they take their seats.

 

Beastboy sighs and leans on the arm of the couch. Kid Flash hums to himself as he starts cleaning up, hearing the boys bicker as they try to find something to watch. 

 

“Please can we just find anything? Please?” -Beastboy. 

 

About an hour later, Cyborg has left to recharge and Robin finds himself between Kid Flash, who he thinks has been too close for his liking and Beastboy, who he feels is being too distant. 

 

"Man I wish we had some popcorn."-Kid Flash

 

“I wish it too…” -Beastboy getting tired, leaning on Robin.   
  


“I'll make sure to buy some next time.”- Robin rubbing his hand in Beastboy's hair.

 

"He looks so cute when he's all tuckered out don't you think?" Kid asks as he leans forward to look at Beastboy.

 

“Yeah, he is~ I'm glad to have him.”-Robin 

 

"What made you decide to hook up with him?"

 

“After a while he grew on me and I started to fall for him, he has a smile that makes all my stresses go away.”

 

"What is it like to be with him?" 

 

“It's like-”

 

"No, don't speak from your mind speak from your heart, tell the thrush and the only way to do that is to close your eyes. Go back to that first day when you first held him as he was yours."

 

“....I like keeping my eyes open around you and Beastboy.”- Robin

 

"You see it's that kind of attitude that helps me bond with him much better than you can, you're just not an open minded person-"

 

“I am open minded…you just make it hard to trust your every word when your actions say another.”- Robin

  
  


"Maybe, cuz I really don't know. But look at Beastboy, sleeping so cutely. He trusted me, he listened to me and he felt wonderful, he also told me about you..and I guess sure maybe you are open minded but it's not enough. Don't think about what I'm going to do cuz look around if I was going to do something I would have. Don't think about what you want either cuz you basically have everything you want, think about what Beastboy wants. Now, answer my question, otherwise you really just don't deserve him."

 

Robin holds Beastboy a bit tighter and takes a breath. “What's it like to be with him?…” Robin closes his eyes. “He makes me feel loved, and it just fills me with happiness.” 

 

"What's your biggest desire out of your relationship; and just for you, what is your biggest fantasy?" Kid Flash says as he has an arm around Robin and a hand on his leg.

 

“That I can make him as happy as he’s making me, I want to give him the world. My biggest fantasy is to just to find another place like an island or something and me and him just give him my love~”

 

"You have recently been sexual with him, was it out of love or spite, and why then?"

 

“He didn't remember that we were together and I was hurt...but I did it out of love.”

 

"Of course, and how did you show him your love?"

 

"By us making love~ we talked most of it out during it. He seemed to remember then.”

 

"Take me there, what did you do? Toss him to the floor and tear of his clothes? How did you touch his body? How did you use him to soothe yourself? Tell me of your love."

 

“I had pushed him to the bed, and started to do little things that proved that we are together-"

 

"Such as?" 

 

“Messed with his spots...for a bit, his body responded like it usually does, I took off his clothes and kissed him gently. After that, I got undressed and I kissed him all over, pleasuring him first before I got my pleasure, but I would never just use his body as a toy. I love him.”

 

"Of course, though you can be honest with yourself, did you like being like this? Reminding him of your pleasure? Showing him what you had to offer?"

 

“Yeah...in a way I was sad...but it was sexy at the same time.”

 

"Yes, and fun too, you like to touch him, touch every part but which are your favorite and where do you like him to touch you?"

 

“My favorite spot on him is his neck...but I like how soft his hands are around my dick and I love the way his hands trail up and down my back in other situations.” 

 

"What are spots that you secretly would liked to be touched more? Or deserve more attention."

 

“I love my inner thighs to be licked and touched more.”

 

"What is your biggest sexual fantasy that may not necessarily involve Beastboy? How many people are there and what are you doing or enduring that is driving you so crazy?"

 

“.... most of my fantasies involve him…”

 

"You like to be the dominant one. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be the submissive one, without all the pressure and responsibility? Or does the idea scary you?"

 

“I've always wondered about it, but it's hard to give up the dominant role…”  

 

"I see, well imagine that you are in this role what are you doing? How submissive are you?"

 

“I'd probably be trying to escape...I probably wouldn’t be all that submissive...in the beginning.”

 

"But later, you're bare except for your mask. The other is bare as well and aroused by you. You're cornered, but not in real danger. What happens now?"

 

“I would attempt to make a run for it, cause it takes more than that to make me submit.”

 

"You try, and try, but each time you get pushed back, you try fighting, but you can't even lay a hand on him. No one is around and he has, but one demand." 

 

“What’s the demand?”

 

"Cum for me."-Kid demands in Robin's ear. 

 

“...if it gets me free I would do it...Will I be freed?”

 

"Yes and will be free to see him as many times as you like without anyone else knowing, he'll dominate you just as you like and not think any less of you. Because he loves you. Do you love him? In your own private way?"

 

“I do love him, with all my heart and soul.”

 

"He's not Beastboy is he? No he's too rough for that, he's your little secret isn't he?" 

 

“W-what, I love Beastboy...I don’t have a secret…”

 

"You love Beastboy, but he has his flaws...this man has his, but he can give you a feeling of safe hopelessness. One you'll deny you like, but will want within your own mind?"

 

“....” Robin’s hands shake slightly as they curl into tight fists. “I can't be like this really.”

 

"You can around him. He's not like everyone else which is why you go to him, to deal with these feelings. How does he make you feel, honestly?"

Robin feels himself getting hard. “I can't have a secret...really…I have eyes for my love...”- Robin sounding nervous.

 

"But you have the urge for another, someone who can make you fulfill something, fulfill your deepest desires. What is he like?" 

“....h-he sends chills down my spine...unpredictable... a bit uncaring...but t-that's okay…if I can have both...I want to be dominated, but dominate others too..”

 

"You can, you will, though he will be there to remind you who you truly belong to, and how will he do that? How does he treat you when you're aroused by him?" Kid turns off the movie, leaving them in utter darkness.

 

“He will remind me of who I really belong to after a punishment. He ignores it until I'm at the edge of my limits…” 

 

"What does he do? Strip you, leaving you cold and afraid, or himself, showing you his dominance? Tell all."

 

“He takes my clothes off, blindfolds me and makes me spread my legs, he tells me to keep the position until he feels like coming back, no touching myself. When he does come back, he teases me until I'm at the edge, then he makes sure I can't cum as he has his way with my body.” As Robin talks Kid Flash pulls out the boy's constricted privates, slowly stroking it as he talks. Kid glances up at Robin's face as he strokes the leader's organ, seeing pleasure dominating.

 

"Tell me what he's like when he's in a foul mood, tell me what he does to you when you have been naughty." 

 

“He ties me up, calling me different names while being rough with me, he bites me all over. When I've been naughty I get spankings...he calls me bad then pounds away into me really hard...but if I cum before him he gets upset and rubs it across my face and then he gets as rough as he can.”

 

"How bad are you~?"

 

“Really bad~” Robin holding back from rubbing himself.

 

"How many times does he make you cum?"

 

“As much as he says I should.”

 

"What's he like when he's missing you? He's all pent up and full, having not been with you in awhile. But now he has you all to himself, what does he do to you now?"

 

“Yeah...he is. He starts out nice with me, but then he drives me into lust...I want him...so much now.”

 

"Describe the lust, the positions, the speed, the emotions, the everything, how you react. How he touches your body. Tell me..."

 

“It's like ,it just takes over, and you can't help but to want more. It's like, I'm just wired to fuck. He likes to slam me down on his thick cock, other times he comes from behind and covers my mouth as he pounds me. It always feels good, makes me feel good all over...it feels like half hearted love but that's fine...I like it too much to feel bad about it.”

 

"What's his favorite position to dominate you in? And when does he often put you in it?"

 

“He likes me on all fours...and looking forward into the mirror...he does it when he hasn't seen me in a while.”

 

Kid watches as Robin releases himself into his hand, staining his pants and getting some on the floor. "How does it make you feel? Seeing your reflection as he uses you?" 

 

“It makes me feel bad but so good. I want my body to be used by him, it's his after all, I wanna be used, I deserve it~” Robin panting with lust in his voice.

 

Kid rubs his seed covered hand on Robin's face. "You've been a naughty boy haven't you?"

 

“Y-yes I have....I'm sorry~” Robin

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Kid says as he turns Robin's head to face him.

 

“Yes…" Robin opens his eyes looking Kid in the eyes. Kid stares down Robin, holding his cheeks as he does so, growling slightly. Robin’s eyes shoot down in submission. “I-I'm sorry…”

 

"I don't believe you, go to the bedroom and prepare yourself, do I make myself clear?" Kid says as he flicks his wrist, making Robin to turn away. "Go."

 

Robin immediately leaves out the lobby and to his room, where he gets himself ready.

 

Kid sighs as he looks at Beastboy, who's fast asleep on the couch. "You two are quite the pair...exhausting really. But let's get you to bed." Kid Flash scoops up Beastboy and speeds him back to his room, where he puts the boy in his bed. Kid stretches out before going to his own room for a good night's rest.

 

The next morning, everyone but Robin shows up for the team meeting.

 

“Don't worry...I'll tell him later, when he's feeling better.” -Raven

 

"Must've spent the whole night making sure Kid Flash wouldn't lay a hand on Beastie."-Cyborg 

 

"Is Kid Flash sick? Why can he not touch Beastboy?"-Starfire 

 

"Because the dude’s a perv and it'll only get worse from that point on, but aside from that, we all have reached an agreement? We'll kick him out if he's a fraud?"

 

"I suppose so."

 

“Yeah”- Raven

 

Beastboy just sighs.

 

"Come on, Beastie you-"-Cyborg is cut off as Kid Flash enters the room with a loud yawn. "Kid, now's not the best time, also how long were you up watching movies? Haven't seen Robin yet and he's usually the first one to wake up."

 

"Oh, hmm I don't know but I'll go check on him, might as well ask what he wants for breakfast."-Kid Flash says as he walks out of the lobby in his boxers. He walks to Robin's room and enters it, seeing Robin on the bed. Robin is on his fours, completely naked except for his mask, and has his bottom elevated in the air.

 

“Am I to your liking?”-Robin says as he in his well kept position.

 

"...yes I supposed you will have to do but before I put you in your place, go get dressed in clean clothes and join your friends. I'll take care of you when I want to."

 

“Okay...I understand.” - Robin getting out of the bed then getting clean clothes and putting them on, before leaving the room. As he leaves, Kid swats his ass and follows him, occasionally giving the ass before him a strong slap. 

 

"Walk, keep walking, get out of my house, go back to your friends." 

 

Robin keeps walking, flinching at each swat. He waves goodbye as he walks to his friends. Kid stops just to the side of the doors, so he isn't seen as Robin enters the large room. He takes a breath and waits a few moments before going into the room.

 

"Hey dudes, still a bad time?"-Kid asks with a smile.

 

“No, Robin just got here, want to tell us what you're secret is?”-Raven

 

"Oh, that, ok."-Kid says as he walks towards the group. He stands in front of the Titans. "Alright so I lied, there's no new villain I still have my powers. I just wanted to chill with you guys. Especially you cutie~" 


	4. Chapter 4

"You lied."-Cyborg says a bit angrily.

 

"uh yeah."

 

“Not cool at all.”- Raven

 

"Why would you deceive us?"-Starfire, sounding angry and hurt.

 

"Well I figured if I was honest you guys would have just turned me down."-Kid Flash 

 

“Bro, you should have told the truth, we don't mind having guests…unless you are Terra...then you're not welcome.”-BB 

 

"Sorry cutie, you guys are like major celebrities, I didn't think..well I hope I can make it up to you guys?"

 

“You can make it up” -Beastboy grinning.

 

“We should talk about it.” -Raven

 

“Could you make breakfast in the meanwhile.”-Robin “We will let you know.”

 

"Of course just tell me what you want."-Kid Flash 

 

“Pancakes and bacon” Robin and Raven.

 

"Waffles and sausage."-Cyborg

 

"I'm not sure I want anything from someone I cannot trust…"-Starfire

 

"You can now, though."-Kid Flash 

 

“He didn't do any real harm Star.” - Beastboy says before making a suggestion. "How about some pancakes?"

 

"Very well."-Starfire says with her nose turned upward.

 

"I'll get right to it." The group watches him leave to the kitchen.

 

“So what should we do about him?”- Raven

 

"I don't like being lied to, but Beastie had a point, it was just so he could hang out with us. Not the worst case scenario..."-Cyborg says as he's weighing it in his head.

 

“Plus we have the extra room…and he can cook...I think we should keep him here.”- Beastboy

 

"That boy knows his way around a sausage..but still...maybe we should get him to do a little extra? Like laundry?"

 

“It would take the load off…” Robin

 

"Rave? Star?"-Cyborg

 

“He might as well stay...but I will crush him if he's out to destroy us.”- Raven

 

"I supposed if the rest of you are willing to give him another chance, I am too."-Starfire 

 

“So he stays...like a butler or something okay…”- Robin calls Kid Flash back to them.

 

"Yeah? You guys decided?"-Kid Flash asks as he stands in front of the teenage heroes.

 

“Yeah, and you get to stay here~ but you gotta do more than just cook.”- Robin

 

"Like what~?"

 

“Just to clean the laundry or something.”- Beastboy.

 

"Oh alright."

 

“Don't worry we won't swamp you.”-Raven “Plus I like washing my own clothes.”

 

"Alright, well I better get back to making your breakfasts."-Kid Flash says as he goes back to the kitchen section.

 

“Well everyone's dismissed...I'm going to bed, wake me when he’s done.” Robin yawning and leaving to his room.

 

Raven goes in a portal and disappears. Though after an hour the entire group is eating together, Kid Flash is now fully dressed.

 

“The food is good like usual~!” -Beastboy being the first to finish his food.

 

"Glad you like it, what do the rest of you think?"-Kid Flash says, having a bowl of tofu eggs in front of him.

 

“No! I'm getting the last pancake!”- Robin arguing with Starfire and Cyborg.

 

“Not again”- BB leaving the table in advance

 

“It was good.” Raven, not wanting to be apart of the argument, floats away. 

 

"Uhuh it's mine, Raven stole it from me the last time."-Cyborg

 

"I deserve it he needs to repay me the most for his lies!"-Starfire 

 

"uh how about I make each of you each one more?"-Kid Flash says cutting in with a smile. 

 

“Okay.”- Robin

 

"I'll take this one in addition."-Starfire says as she takes the pancake from Cyborg's plate.

 

"Huh? HEY! Oh whatever."-Cyborg grumbles out.

 

Kid quickly gets to work making his host more food. After which, he shrugs as he looks at the tower of pancakes. "Oops guess I overdid it~"

 

Robin takes a few pancakes from the tower and starts eating, Cyborg and Starfire soon join in.

 

Kid cleans up as the three power houses eat, then he goes over to Beastboy, who's on the couch. "Sup cutie. How have you been?"

 

“Hi~ I'm feeling better now. You still wanna hang out today?”

 

"Yeah but I don't know if they'll let me."

 

“Oh we can still hang out in the house~”

 

"You know, we could sneak away...you could join me in the showers~?"

 

“We won't get caught?”- Beastboy looking nervous.

 

"You go first~" 

 

“Okay. I'll go now then.” Beastboy going to the showers. Kid walks over to the Titans, who have very round bellies. 

 

"Hey guys~ how ya feel? Do you guys want thirds?" 

 

"Hurugh-! Oh god."-Cyborg says as he quickly covers his mouth, his face turning a shade of green. 

 

“Please no more…”- Robin unable to move.

 

"Too much of the pancakes..."-Starfire groans out, letting her top half fall on the counter.

 

"Where's your laundry room? I want to quickly clean my suit."

 

“Downstairs and to the right..”- Robin says trying not to barf as he does so.

 

"Thanks, you guys should probably take it easy. Try not to think of eating more food." -Kid says as he walks out of the room. Kid speeds down to the laundry room and strips himself of his suit. Kid then runs the laundry machine and speeds to the bathroom. He walks into it with a smile. A naked Beastboy is leaning in the tub checking how hot the water is, his attention zoned into the water.  Kid Flash walks behind him and hugs him. "Hey Cutie."

 

Beastboy smiles and rubs Kid Flash’s hand. “Hey, I was just getting the water ready.” 

 

"Thanks cutie, that's real nice, so we have time, the Titans have gorged themselves a bit too much and Raven basically lives in her room so we have all the time~" Kid Flash says before he kisses the back of Beastboy's neck.

 

Beastboy shivers, keeping a firm grip on the tub. “Ah~! It kinda tickles.” 

 

"As long as you like it." Kid says before laying more kisses on Beastboy.

 

“ I do~” Beastboy turning to face Kid Flash and quickly giving him a kiss back.

 

"I love you Beastboy." Kid Flash says as he wraps his arms around his desire, hugging him nicely. "How's the water?"

 

“I...love you too~ it feels nice and warm. Join me?” As Beastboy fully enters the bath.

 

Kid Flash smiles as he gets in the tub, drawing the curtains. "Wanna have fun now or get clean then have fun~?"

 

“S-surprise me baby.”

 

"Alright~" Kid Flash kisses Beastboy as he rubs the bar of soap on Beastboy's back. "Little of both~"

 

“Mhmmm~” Beastboy kissing Kid Flash back and feeling up his chest. “You're making me wanna have more fun now~”

 

"Well baby don't be afraid to take the lead, might be fun to try huh~? Being the dominant one~?"

 

“I'll try...I guess.” Beastboy seeming nervous as he goes in to kiss Kid Flash. Kid Flash moans as their lips are entwined, his hand going to put the soap back where he found it as he then rubs Beastboy's body. 

 

"You're doing great just relax, cutie."

 

“Okay.” Beastboy, kissing Kid Flash harder on the lips, while rubbing his chest and thighs.

 

Kid Flash lets a light moan pass through his lips, letting his hands rest on Beastboy's hips. It doesn't take long for Kid's cock to get hard and to press against Beastboy's stomach. Beastboy notices and smiles and brings his hands down to Kid Flash’s cock. He starts to stroke him slowly. Kid smiles as he looks down at the hand pleasuring him then back at the boy controlling it. Kid goes to kiss his neck then let's his hands go down to fondle Beastboy's all natural delights.

 

Beastboy lets out a small moan as he is worked to half of his full size. Kid smiles as he gets on his knees and takes the half hard organ into his mouth, looking up at Beastboy as he bobs his head back and forth. Beastboy tilts his head back and moans, he lets out a small cry as Kid's hands go up and toy with his nipples. Kid moans as he feels Beastboy grow inside of him. He makes sure to take his veggie-buddy down to the bush as his meat grows to full size. Beastboy’s free hand creeps down to Kid Flash's back side, and without warning Beastboy slips a finger into Kid Flash.

 

“Is that good?”- BB

 

"Mhm~" Kid says with a nod, before giving Beastboy's erect nubs a light tug.

 

“Ahh~!” Beastboy moaned surprised and thrusts in Kid Flash’s mouth as he adds another finger.

 

Kid gives a sound of surprise but eagerly goes with the flow, bobbing his head to meet Beastboy's thrust and taking back one of his hands to part a cheek.

 

Beastboy closes his eyes. “Ah~this feels so unreal~!” 

 

Kid moans in agreement as he slowly starts to pull off.

 

“Ooohh~” Beastboy watching Kid as his fingers go deeper wiggling them around.

 

"Ah~" Kid slides up Beastboy's body giving him a light a kiss before turning around, presenting himself to Beastboy. A smirk goes across Beastboy’s face as he gently grabs and squeezes Kid’s lovely pillows and licks from his sack to his recently played with hole. Kid lets out a long moan, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure washes over him. Beastboy closes his eyes as  his tongue enters him, Beastboy takes his time pleasuring Kid. 

 

After a while, with Beastboy pleasuring him, Kid begs the green hero for more. Beastboy stops and gives Kid back a kiss while lining himself up to him. Without any hesitation, Beastboy pushes himself inside Kid and lets out a long moan, before beginning to thrust inside of Kid Flash. Kid moans loudly, as he pushes himself back onto Beastboy, having his back arched. 

 

Beastboy holds Kid Flash’s hips and thrusts faster in him, moaning out. ”You feel too good…push back on me~” Beastboy giving Kid’s ass a swat. Kid bit his lip as he eagerly did as demanded.

 

"You like that cutie~? Feels good to be on top huh~?" 

 

‘’Yeah~ it does.” Beastboy panting and making his thrusts slower as he feels Kid get tighter around him. 

 

"Don't stop now~" Kid says as he rocks himself back and forth, moaning as the organ constantly  fills then almost leaves him.

 

“I won't~!” Beastboy gasping out and beginning to aggressively thrust into Kid. Beastboy bites his lip as he can feel himself throbbing in Kid. “I-I'm gonna cumm!”

 

"Yeah go for it cutie~" Kid says as he has one hand on the wall in front of him and the other one stroking his cock. 

 

Beastboy quickens up his thrusts as he leans fully on Kid, moaning out and cumming inside Kid, slowing down a bit but still hard. Kid sighs as Beastboy shoots into him, he continues to stroke himself until he spills his seed against the wall. 

 

"Been wanting to do that for a while~ guess we should wash up huh?" Kid says as he looks over his shoulder at the boy hugging him.

 

“Yeah~ why didn’t we do this earlier?”- Beastboy rubbing Kid’s back.

 

"Your friends and so called boyfriend got in the way." Kid says as he starts to stand up."But it's cool, I guess. We can still find ways to get freaky~"

 

“Uh huh hopefully soon….” -Beastboy wearing a smirk on his face.

 

"I do too, though next time, I want to top you ok cutie~?" Kid says as he unplugs Beastboy's cock from his hole.

 

“I want you to next time.”

 

"You ever want to top again?" Kid says turning around in Beastboy's arms.

 

“After you show me what a real top can do.” Beastboy kissing Kid Flash, who blushed and chuckles.

 

"Can't wait. Let's wash up, you wash me and I'll wash you." Kid Flash says as he brings up the wash cloth.

 

About an hour later, Kid Flash is on the couch watching Tv as he has his hands behind his head with his legs on the table. He has a wide smile on his face as Beastboy is cuddling his body, not having to hide any of his affection since no one else is around. Kid glances down at Beastboy and puts an arm around him, bringing him a bit closer. "I love you dude."

 

“I love you too.”- Beastboy smiling brightly. Just then the Cyborg and Robin enter the room, talking about sports. Kid takes his arm back and winks at Beastboy. The greener male sits up and looks at the pair. “Hey guys.”

 

“Hey Beastboy.” Robin sitting on the couch. “Missed you.”

 

"Why are you with him?"-Cyborg says as he sits on the couch, almost making it tip over. 

 

"Can you blame me for wanting to be around him? Aside from him being super cute~, he also is the only one who trusts me enough to chill with me and actually seems to enjoy it." - Kid says, looking at Cyborg as they last time hanging out was when Cyborg was grounding him. 

 

"Well maybe if you stop lying, I'd start trusting you."

 

"I only told one lie dude, though it was pretty big but anyway that's the reason why Beastie was with me~"

 

Robin frowns and then looks to Beastboy with a straight face and no hint of any emotion in his voice. “I wanna talk with you.”  

 

Beastboy’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to talk but small whimpers escape out. Robin on the other hand motions for Beastboy to follow him.

 

Kid frowns as he watches the pair leave. "I wonder where they're going.."

 

"You know if you like BB so much you should stop getting the dude in trouble unless what you're trying to break them up."-Cyborg says sending Kid a suspicious eye.

 

"Oh no I don't want that. I don't care if BB is happy with someone else as long as he's also happy with me~"

 

Beastboy and Robin walk down the hall, Beastboy obviously nervous. “D-did I do s-something wrong?”

 

Robin walks until they get in his room and the door closes. Robin stops and turns to him. “Actually...you're not in trouble...I see why you spend so much more time with him...but that's going to change. So I wanna take you out on a date...we haven't done any real dinner dates or anything like that, and I feel like I may be neglecting your needs. That's about it.”

 

“So why didn't you just say it back in the lobby?”- BB

 

“I'm not telling all of them what's going on or what I may be lacking. You're the only one I feel like I can tell this to.”  Robin's face going into an uncomfortable frown.

 

“Oh…”-Beastboy feeling a hint of guilt. 

 

"But why BB?"- Cyborg asks Kid Flash.

 

"Cuz he's so adorable~!"-Kid says with a smile.

 

"He's an ok looking dude not bad but he doesn't seem like he's that special."

 

"Maybe not to you but to me he is. Even more so now that I've met him in person."

 

"..I guess so I take it, regardless of what I do, you're not gonna ease up on the flirting and whatever else you're doing?"

 

"Why would I~? He still likes me."

 

"But if he didn't, you'd stop?"

 

"If he didn't, I'd try and find out why. But that won't have to happen cuz he's totally into me~"

 

"Yeah until his morals kick in and kick you out, well if Robin doesn't do it himself first."

 

"Yeah he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would share, but you know we should talk about this." Kid says getting off of the couch and heading out of the room.

 

“So I'll get you a bit later on tonight okay.”- Robin says to Beastboy in his own room.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fine with me~”- Beastboy leaving Robin’s room with a smile as the doors close from behind him.

 

"Hmm, in Beastboy's room? Or his own room?..well maybe if it's like last time, Beastboy's room." Kid says as he heads over to Beastboy's room. Kid enters the room to find it empty, he looks around and smiles. "Ah Beastboy's room~ I should take him in here like Robin did." Kid sighs before he starts to leave the room in search of Robin.

 

Beastboy misses Kid by a few seconds as he heads to the lobby where he sees Cyborg playing video games. He asks to join in and the two start playing with each other. 

 

Meanwhile, Robin is looking through his closet for something more casual to wear on his date with Beastboy.

 

"You look good bent over~" Kid says as he's leaning in the doorway, watching Robin.

 

Robin jumps and turns around. “Don't you ever knock?? What is it?”- Robin sounding upset.

 

"I want to talk to you about Beastie." Kid says as he takes a few steps inside the room.

 

“What about him?”- Robin

 

"Well you like him, I like him; he likes you and he likes me~ We gotta figure something out~"

 

“This is funny...he’s mine...there is no WE.”- Robin looking amused. “What is there to figure out?”

 

"Can't say I'm surprised but I guess, I'll just have to think of something without you. I wonder where Beastie went?" Kid says as he turns around.

 

“Why don't you leave him alone? Why can't you just be friends with him, I gave you another chance to stay because of Beastboy. You're totally wasting it.” -Robin

 

"I AM his friend, just with benefits and it wasn't just you. Now, if you can't be a team player than you won't be part of the team as the saying goes anyway. And just so you know I'm not trying to to steal him away from you but I will if you're gonna just be a massive jerk." Kid says as he leaves the room but comes back a second later. "Oh also A+ on the your wonder boner." Kid then leaves and heads towards the lobby. As he walks away he hears something hit against Robin's door. Kid turns around and shrugs before going back and standing outside of the door. "I hope you're not throwing a tantrum? I really just want to be friends with you which is why I came over here in the first place."

 

The door opens with Robin in the doorway. “You're asking me to share him or basically not have him at all, I was going to be friends with you for the sake of the team since you're staying with us. But I'm the jerk...okay.”

 

"We're friends?!" Kid shouts happily before leaping onto Robin, having his arms around him. "I knew you liked me~! You really need to talk more about your feelings you're a hard guy to read."

 

Robin falls back into his room and a few things are broken and his pole is sent through his TV. Robin lets out a growl. “I don't talk about my feelings.” 

 

"Well you should, and I will take some responsibility for not asking you about them. But come on, we can be friends, I've made you laugh a few times. And even though you thought you hid it well, I saw the sparkle in your eyes when we talked about more dirty stuff with Cyborg. I mean do you have any people you can actually talk to about that stuff?"

 

“No, just Beastboy once in awhile.”- Robin blushing.  “Could you get off of me?”

 

"But you're kinda cuddly~" Kid says with a smile, holding onto Robin a bit tighter, having a leg wrapped around Robin's.

 

“I am not...so off!” - Robin, struggling to get out of Kid’s grip.

 

"Fine." Kid says as he gets off of Robin and then gets on his feet. "Wow you really wrecked the joint.."

 

Robin stares at Kid. “Anything else obvious you want to notice?”

 

"You're blushing."

 

“I-I am not!”

 

"It's spreading~ but seriously we should sit and talk about our relationship." Kid says as he finds a place to sit down, in front of the TV. He pats the seat next to him as he looks at Robin.

 

Robin growls to himself before sitting next to Kid. “Our relationship….I don't know what you mean by that.”

 

"I mean how do you feel about me, aside from the Beastboy thing. If you take out that part and it's just you and me, do you think we could be good friends?" Kid says with one leg crossed over the other and an arm behind Robin.

 

“Well yeah, we could.”

 

"What do you actually like about me~?"

 

“I don't know...you're persistent… you cook pretty well...but aside from that I hardly know enough about you.”

 

"Well with time. So I know you don't like the idea of sharing but it's not that bad, we both show him our love, maybe even together if you want, and the type of love can vary of course."

 

“Eh...I don't know…” Robin looking away.

 

"It's ok, it's really a "in the moment" kind of thing, you have to do it to really appreciate it. It's really fun~"

 

“I've never done that before, I'll take your word for it.”

 

"Good cuz it is and it's all about bonding. We should do it so you know what it's all about."

 

“Wait what??”

 

"What?"

 

“I have never met anyone so bold.”

 

"Thanks~ and yeah I figure that with you being direct is the best bet. I'm guessing you don't get to experiment much? Well I can help change that add some extra fun to your life."

 

“I don’t….but I won't cheat to get some extra fun…” 

 

"Cheat? Where did that come from? You're just looking for the lamest excuse to keep your boring style, you know more than 40 percent of break ups are over the bed room becoming stale. And I'm not a selfish person, I don't have to participate to help you out. Why don't you close your eyes and tell me what you think I mean by all this. What do you see happening?"

 

Robin closes his eyes. “I feel like if you're watching us, I'm letting you have him without laying a finger on him, the sight of him is just enough for you.”

 

"You're very defensive, understandably so. But what about you? I'm seeing you too, and by that logic, I'm having you as well."

 

Robin's face goes completely red. “I-I d-don't want you to have me either.”

 

"I can tell, but you shouldn't be so worried all I want is for both of you, especially Beastboy to be happy with this which is another reason of why I wanted to talk to you about this.For this to work all of us have to be happy. " Kid doesn't answer as he looks around the room, he finds a discarded cape which he folds and slowly ties around Robin's eyes. "But going back to want you said..are you sure you don't want me to take you~? You're blushing more than ever~"

 

“I-I'm sure...but what are you d-doing?”- Robin reaching for the blindfold.

 

"I'm testing you on trust." Kid Flash says knocking Robin's hand away. "So tell me what exactly do you know about pleasing Beastboy? Or anyone for that matter?"

 

“I know how to please him, I know what he likes…and haven't really pleasured anyone else..of my will.”

 

"Describe it, from top to bottom. What's the first thing you do and to the very last thing you do in order to pleasure him. Don't skip a detail." Kid says as he takes his seat next to Robin.

 

Robin pauses for a second. “Well I kiss on him...and play with his ears since he seems to like it a lot, I take his clothes off and play with his nipples. I get him on the bed and turn him on his stomach...kissing his neck and stuff...I play with his ass for a bit then I glide myself in him. Then I just do him until he can't go on…” Robin saying nervously. 

 

"...so you just get straight to it, which is fine but let me introduce you to something called foreplay. I'd like to show you if you don't mind that is?" 

 

“Does that mean the blindfold can come off?”

 

"No, you're more focused and more alert to touch when you can't see. So yes?"

 

“...Okay…” Upon hearing this Kid Flash gets up, and gets in front of Robin. Kid slides his hands into Robin's shirt then caresses his body. 

 

"How does that feel?"

 

“It feels nice. That's it right?”

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can relax. This is to help you with BB." Kid lifts Robin's shirt and licks at the flesh. He quickly wraps his arms around the boy wonder when said hero starts to move. Robin bites his lip, and wiggles in Kid’s arms as he feels himself getting hard. Kid's tongue goes up to Robin's nipple and gives it a light lick before going to trace his muscled form. 

 

“I think I get it!~” Robin moans out as he tries to get away. 

 

"Dude, it's just me just relax." Kid Flash goes up to the other nipple and latches onto it, sucking on it lightly, only pausing so his tongue could run over it. Robin fully moans out as he gets to his full length. "If I let you go, are you gonna behave? If you don't, I'm stripping you~"

 

“I'll b-behave! W-what do you-Ah! want me to do~?” -Robin squirming.

 

"Ok, just stay still and take few deep breaths." Kid waits until Robin stops moving before slowly weakening his grip. Robin does as he’s told and stays still and calms down. Kid smiles and goes to take off Robin's shoes, then his socks. "This is gonna feel weird but give it a few moments then tell me if you like it or not."

 

“...” Robin just nods as he takes a few deep breaths. Kid's tongue runs over his toes then down the bottom of his foot before coming back up. Robin moans and pulls his foot back. Kid holds on to it before his hands go up to Robin's green pants, tugging at them.

 

“Y-you said you weren’t.”- Robin pushing away Kid’s hands from his pants. 

 

"Weren't what? Gonna have sex with you? I'm not but I want to get at your legs. If you're shy, I already saw you nude and nude with a boner, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Kid says as he starts to massage Robin's legs.

 

“I know when you saw me with BB but this is different...ah!”

 

"Not really expect for the fact that cutie isn't here, come on I'mma give you a massage. It'll feel real nice and then I'll be done, I guess."

 

“You can finish…”-Robin sighing, calming down a bit.

 

"Take off your shirt boner boy." Kid says as he takes Robin's pants down to the ground. Robin takes his shirt off and lays it on the side of the couch. Kid sits down, putting Robin's foot in his lap and starts to work the muscles in the Titan leader's leg more thoroughly. Robin groans slightly, as he feels the tension in his leg increase for a second then just melt away. "How's that? You look happy."

 

“That was good~”- Robin actually relaxing as much as he can.

 

"Good. How often do you relax anyway? Your muscles are kinda tense. Also you have great legs." Kid says as he works on the thighs.

 

“Not much...when I'm watching tv…and thanks.”

 

"Do you want to do this more often? Despite everything I do want to be useful and since you probably dislike me the most this would be a nice way to uhh repay you? To make it up to you really. Slowly raise your other leg." Kid Flash releases the leg he just finished and scoots an inch to the other leg.

 

Robin raises his other leg slowly. “You just going to hit on BB anyway and then massage me to ‘make up’ for it.”Robin exclaims sounding amused once more.

 

"That's one way of looking at it but massage or not I'm going to hit on BB, least this way we can be two guys hanging out. Then we or well me, I'll leave and you'll hate on me while I hit on bestie. Gotta have a mellow point somewhere. We can still be friends in this battlefield."

 

“I know you're not going to stop, and kicking you out is just going to make BB mad with me. I'll let you hit on him as long as it doesn't go further than that. I'll try to be nicer to you for the sake of us all staying in one place together.”

 

"So will I have to do this again or not? Cuz this is better with lotion." Kid says taking a small break.

 

“Why didn't you say you needed some...it's sitting on the dresser, and can I Get this blindfold off? Or is that still a no?”

 

"Sure." Kid says as he goes over to the dresser and grabs the lotion. He returns to Robin, who discards the blindfold. "So wanna keep going?" 

 

“Ah my eyes…”- Robin rubbing his watering eyes."it's way too bright...but yeah let's keep going.” 

 

"Alright well I'm taking off my suit, I'm not getting it covered with lotion." Kid says as he puts the lotion down on the couch before maneuvering out of his suit. Kid puts his suit on the armrest of the couch before straddling Robin, grabbing the lotion. Robin makes sure he keeps himself calm. "You know..his is a weird position..and not a very effective one to massage some in unless you're gonna blow me~ we should move to  large space where's your bed boner boy?"

 

“You keep calling me that…” Robin gets up, with Kid Flash taking the seat next to him, and moves a panel on the wall pressing a few buttons. Soon the bed rises from the floor. “It's here.”

 

"So, get on it. Assume a position and prepare to be manhandled~" Kid says with a chuckle, getting up with the bottle of lotion in his hand. Robin looks at Kid with a frown. 

 

“I agreed to this, why?”

 

"Cuz boner boy it feels good, now get on the bed." Kid says as he's on the bed, having one leg on it and the other dangling in the wind. "Though you do have a great view."

 

“I hate that nickname...and I don't take orders from you~” Robin being slightly cheeky. 

 

"No, but if you don't, I'll have to give you a rub down."

 

“Isn't that what you're doing anyway?”

 

"Yeah...well I'm not gonna make you come over here. We can just chill in the nude. Have any games in here?" Kid says letting the lotion slide out of his hand and onto the floor.

 

Robin goes over to the bed and sits . “BB and Cyborg have games in their room, I don't have any games in here.”

 

"Boring..."

 

“I don't have time for that.”

 

"What about for the last two oh wait no you guys fought that mumbo guy."

 

“Yea...it would have been nice to have Beastboy with us.”

 

"Yeah he's a cool dude."

 

Robin looks at the time. “I'll get my massage later...I gotta get dressed.” Robin hopping back out of the bed.

 

"Why are you cold? I am noticing some shrinkage."

 

“No I'm not cold...I'm going out with BB.” 

 

"That sounds nice, where are you going? What are you gonna do?" Kid says as he lays back on the bed, watching Robin upside down.

 

"Just to a nice restaurant...eat...hang out for a bit…” Robin getting some pants on.

 

"Bleh there's a carnival on the docks go there, then go to the restaurant and then go for a walk in the park. Least that's what I'd do but you do what you want."

 

“I was planning on doing what I wanted to.” Robin putting on a shirt.

 

"Well have fun."

 

“I will.” Robin getting his socks and shoes on. “Don't lay naked all night in my bed…” Robin says as he pulls his pole from the Tv and leaves the room. Kid doesn't retort as Robin leaves, he instead grabs the lotion and lathers up his body before getting back in his suit.

 

"What am I gonna do with him?" Kid says with pure confusion as he leaves the room, heading for the lobby. Kid sees that Cyborg and Raven are there, so he asks what they want for dinner. He makes himself some pancakes with a side of tofu and the makes what the other Titans want.


End file.
